Alternate Universe
by death-by-anime789
Summary: Ciel wakes up in a barren waste land that was once London. Sebastian and everyone else is missing and ciel is left to survive his own battles. But when Ciel is looking for the servants, what he finds is something he hadn't expted.
1. Barren Waste Land

**Welcome everyone to yet another fanfiction. I do not own kuroshitsuji but I do own the universe it takes place in.**

Ciel opened his eyes, exposing them to a bright, burning light. He sat up trying to shade his eyes so he could see where he was. When his vision finally cleared, Ciel was shocked beyond belief. For Ciel Phantohive was no longer in his glorious mansion in London, but in the middle of some barren waste land. Bits and pieces of metal and machines littered the ground, and what looked to be a large city off in the distance. "Sebastian! . . .Where are you, Sebastian!" Ciel called, standing up. Ciel looked in the direction of the city."Maybe I,ll find someone there. . ." Ciel thought. Ciel slowly started walking torwards the city.

The city wasn't what Ciel expected. All of the buildings were trashed. Glass was shattered, broken items littered the insides and parts of the street. Some of the buildings had actually collapsed. Ciel walked through the streets, studying the disaster in horror. And Ciel could tell by a few of the buildings left standing, that he was still in London. "W-what happened to London?" Ciel asked himself. "Gasp! My mansion!" Ciel yelled out as he started running torwards his mansion.

As soon as Ciel reached his mansion, he stopped. Other than the sound of him panting from running, Ciel was completely silent. The building was the same as the city, trashed and barely standing. Parts of the mansion was black as if it was struck with fire and some parts had small chunks missing, only to be seen several yards away. Ciel blankly walked through the front door, to see what damage was done on the inside. The inside looked as if it had been on fire as well. More than half the main staircase was gone and parts of the upper level had fallen to the first floor. "I wouldn't be surprised if Bard was responsible for this." Ciel said blankly. Ciel then entered the hallway that lead to the servant's quarters. He than entered the first bedroom he came to, Mey-rin's. The inside looked like it had taken gun fire, and the bed looked burnt. All of a sudden Ciel's eyes fell on a small book, poking out from under the dresser. Ciel kneeled down and picked it up, flipping through pages. It appeared to be some kind of journal. He stopped on a random page and started reading.

**February 24, 1845**

**It's been 1 month since the young master went missing. Sebastian is doing all he can and more to find him, but so far we have had no luck. And what's worse is that with every day the attacks get worse and it's getting harder to defend the mansion. I'm worried we might have to abandon the mansion and join up with the rebellion in Yokama. I'm just not sure.**

Ciel looked at the note, shocked. All of it made no sense to him. He flipped to the next page and began reading again.

March 9, 1845

The rest and I have decided there's no use fighting in vain. The mansion shall fall no matter how hard we try. We've decided to join up with the rebellion and help them. We'd be a better use there than here. We're going to be leaving as soon as Bard and Sebastian are finished packing the supplies. An I've decided to leave this journal behind, and start a new one in the rebellion. I just hope nothing goes wrong with our plan.

Ciel starred at the journal. By what he read; he's missing, and something has been attacking London, or perhaps _The World._

**Hope you liked it. If you did or didn't please review! And if you want, give suggestions for latter chapters. See' ya! :D R&R**


	2. The Armered Man

**Me: Guess what people! I just captured all my favorite characters last night and am keeping them under my authority! Say hi Bassy!**

**Sebastian: Hi . . . **

**Me: . . . You can tell he's not too happy to be here. Oh well, on to the story!**

Ciel walked out from his abandon mansion, his expression unchanged."I have to find the servants. If anyone knows how to get me out of here, it's Sebastian." Ciel thought.

Ciel left the mansion property and walked back to the city. All of a sudden, Ciel noticed something he hadn't earlier. There was a strange red glow coming from one of the standing shops. Ciel walked in, trying to be careful and quiet, though it was quite difficult, with all the medal and glass on the ground.

He was only a foot away when another red light appeared right next to the other. Ciel stopped. He was about to back out when all of a sudden the red lights burst out from under all the shrapnel, revealing some kind of robot squid.

Ciel fell back onto the ground, cutting his arm on a shard of glass. He winced in pain, putting his hand over the wound, but he didn't take his attention off the robot. And the robot didn't take its eye's off Ciel. For a few moments, everything was quiet, and neither of them moved. Until all of a sudden the robot lunged forward striking at Ciel's feet with its tentacles'. Ciel quickly dogged, and ran for the door. As soon as Ciel was outside again, another squid like robot appeared, twice as big as the first. He was now cornered, one behind him, and one in front. "damnit!" Ciel yelled in his mind. Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for their attack. But all of a sudden, there was a loud humming noise that was getting louder and louder. He opened his eyes again and looked in the direction of the noise. It was a motorcycle. It was completely black, driven by a black medal armored man. Ciel couldn't see the man's face, for it was covered by a black medal helmet. The motorcycle ran right into the larger robot, hitting it out of Ciel's path. Ciel watched in owe, as the man pulled out some kind of high tech laser gun.

All of a sudden Ciel realized he had to get out of the way, for there was still a robot behind him. As soon as Ciel jumped out of the way, the robot came rushing through the door, expecting to collide with Ciel, but hitting nothing. When it realized it had missed, it spun around, facing Ciel. It then lunged once again, but the armored man tackled it with a large dagger before it could reach Ciel. He pinned it to the ground, holding the dagger right over it. And before the robot could kick the man off of him, the man brought the dagger down, stabbing it in the middle of its red eye's. Ciel once again found himself starring in owe and amazement. But he quickly snapped out of it when he noticed the larger robot getting up and starded rushing to tackle the man. "Behind you! " Ciel called. The man spun around just in time to pull his gun back out and shoot the robot. The robot exploded as soon as it connected with the laser, sending shrapenal flying everywhere." That would explain all the scrapes of medal everywhere." Ciel thought. The man turned to Ciel and gestured for him to follow him. Ciel hesitated before following. Seeing how the guy just saved his life, Ciel guessed he could trust him. The man sat on the motorcycle, followed by Ciel, and within seconds the two were zooming through the waste land once called London. Ciel looked forward to see that they were heading straight for a wide crack in the land. He then looked at the man, and he could tell that the man was going to try and jump it. "Wait, stop! You're not going to make it, were not going to make it!" ciel yelled. The man ignored Ciel and just pushed down harder on the gas. Ciel watched in shock as they drove off the edge and started flying through the air (not literally). And just when Ciel thought they were going to die, the motorcycle landed on the other side of the crack, still running and the passengers still alive.

" Made it." The man said blankly, but Ciel could tell he was smirking under that helmet.

**Me: you like? Hope so! Keep reading for more intense battles, humor, and robot squids! :D Bassy, would you like to do the honors?**

**Sebastian: . . . . R&R. . .**

**Me: . . . . Don't worry, he's just in a bad mood.**


End file.
